In a case of tuning, for instance, an electric guitar using a conventional tuning device, such a method is widely used that a sound signal from the musical instrument is electrically and physically connected to the tuning device through a shielded cord. Also, in a case of tuning a musical instrument such as a wind instrument which does not have electric output, such a method is widely used that the tuning is performed using means such as a microphone built into a tuning device or a contact microphone with a built-in vibration sensor (see, for instance, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-316352 A
In a case of tuning, for instance, an electric guitar using a conventional tuning device, it is required to input a sound signal from the musical instrument into the tuning device with a shielded cord, which means that there is inconvenience that it is required to reconnect the shielded cord each time tuning is performed. Some tuning devices have a bypass function without the need to reconnect such a shielded cord each time tuning is performed. When the bypass function is used, however, a sound signal from a musical instrument is adversely affected at the time of passage through a bypass circuit of the tuning device, which leads to a problem that an original sound inherent in the musical instrument is deteriorated.
Also, in a case of tuning a musical instrument such as a wind instrument which is incapable of outputting a sound signal as electric output, the tuning is performed using a built-in microphone or a contact microphone. When the built-in microphone is used, however, there arises a problem that, for instance, it becomes difficult to perform the tuning when a distance between the musical instrument and the built-in microphone is far or when a surrounding environment is noisy. Also, the contact microphone is ordinarily sold separately from a tuning device in many cases, so the use of the contact microphone increases an economic burden on a user and causes inconvenience that it is required to provide and set the contact microphone to the musical instrument and the tuning device each time tuning is performed.
Further, ordinarily, one person owns one tuning device in many cases but there is also a case where one tuning device is used by multiple persons. In this case, there is inconvenience that each time a musical instrument to be tuned is changed, it is required to reconnect the tuning device to the musical instrument.
Still further, when a user wants to change displaying or settings of a tuning device, it is necessary for the user to move closer to the tuning device to directly operate the tuning device and return to his/her original position to conduct tuning work.
Therefore, the present invention provides a tuning device that achieves improvement of workability of tuning by a user, visibility of tuning information, and tuning accuracy by separating a unit for collecting the sound of a musical instrument and a unit for displaying tuning information from each other. Also, the present invention provides a tuning device that also enables tuning of multiple musical instruments at the same time.